


I Want You To...

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: I want Rhett McLaughlin to use me!I want to use Rhett McLaughlin!(Shoutout to @rhettmc on Instagram... This was written for #favorhett)





	I Want You To...

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the way if I was talking to Rhett! 
> 
> Btw that man can cause a flood in the Sahara!

I want you to fuck me!

It's as simple as that. 

I want to feel your big hands grip my waist. 

I want you to me force me over any flat surface and have your way with me. 

I want to feel your massive cock inside of me. Thrusting in and out of me, showing no mercy. 

I want you to use me like I have never been used before. 

I want you to shove your cock in my mouth. I want to taste every inch of your massive thick goodness. I want you to force it down my throat. Make me gag. 

I want you to choke me. Just slightly at first and than gradually tighten your grip around my neck until I beg and plead for mercy. 

I want you to make me drop down to my knees. Make me wait for you to take your magnificent cock out of your pants, hard and ready. 

I want to suck you off. I want to feel you in the back of my throat, tasting every inch of your glorious cock.

I want to lick it, feel it on my tongue, spit on it. 

I just want you! 


End file.
